1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of coil component is one (common mode choke coil) in which spirally formed first and second coil conductors are disposed on the same surface between magnetic substance layers. Arranging the first and second coil conductors on the same surface as such can enhance the magnetic coupling between the first and second coil conductors and attain a lower profile, thereby increasing their dielectric strength.